Under Pressure!
by ValentineandVasty
Summary: When poor Emerald Dillia Feels inferior to her sisters, Her friend, Fen Littlewood helps her out... Dillia family belongs to us as Terraria belongs to the team of Re-Logic rated T because of paranoia :P This story will make more sense when I post the HUGE story later so stay tuned!


_**(Terraria Underground Jungle) **_

I watch the smoke bellow out the barrel of my sister's pistol, as I stood with my pickax in paw. " Damn it Emerald! Told you not to go down in the mines without one of us!" I look at my older sister and pout. "Amethyst! I can protect myself just as well as you can!" I march past her as she yells my name in my ear, but to no effect. I break through a couple more stone blocks my rage, and then calm down, because I got tiered. "I swear, if they keep up this "Little Sister" routine, I will show them..." I put my one hand on my forehead to help me calm down, but it only reminds me of the moment I nearly died from the loss of my other arm.(Yes, Emerald lost her right arm, will post the story later) I look up to see a figure emerging from the shadows of the ominous cave"Who's there!" I grab my gold pickax until I noticed who it was, it was Fen. He grabs the pickax head as he sits down to talk with me..."Emerald, what's wrong? I do not like seeing you like this." He puts his paw on my only shoulder that I have. I start to fall apart as I tell him. "*sob* It is just that, all my sisters think I need to be protected Twenty-four seven, And I don't!" He embraces me and rubs the back of my head. I continue to cry into his sandy tan fur as he continues to comfort me."It's okay, It's okay I got you" He quickly positions me so that I am looking him in the eyes."Hey, Emerald you know what?" I look up at him in curiosity. "what is it Fen?" He pulls of the leather bag he carries with him and proceeds to rummage through it. "Were is it were is it... There it is!" He pulls out a faintly glowing, blood red sword and hands it, blade down to me. " For... Me?" He nods and I grab the Adamantite blade from his paw. He then grabs a set of armor, made of the same material. He grabs the chest piece and fits it to me, he quickly disposes of the right shoulder and arm piece. He then pulls the legs over my own and positions my tail through the back of the legs. Finally, he hands me the helmet and I place it over my head. "Hey Emerald, it looks nice!" He pulls out his magic mirror and I look into it, not long enough for it to teleport me back to the house of course. "Wow, I do look good!" I stroke my curves as Fen gives me a "thumbs up" gesture. "Why did you give me this anyway?" I look at him and he responds by holding a mechanical worm in his paw. "Catch!" He yells as he throws it at me, I catch it and smile with glee. "It's all you Emerald"He looks into the magic mirror and starts to fade,"It's all up to you..." I look at were he stood a couple of seconds ago. I swallow hard preparing for the looming battle. "Here goes nothing..."

_**(Terraria Boss Theme 3)**_

I wind the key on the worm and it slowly clinks to life. I drop it and it starts to dig down. I put my potions at ready, then I hear a deafening, mechanical roar as the giant metallic worm erupts from the ground. I quickly land the first blow, leaving small dents in its study body. I continue the assault until I noticed it was trying to loop me. I quickly endo under the head that was about to crash into the ground. I hear the sound of metal on metal grinding, but I was fine. I continue the attack, that is when multiple probes were launched from the Destroyer's body. I watch as my blade destroys the incoming probes. Every once in a while I feel the searing shot from the probes when they fire their lasers(See what I did there:3) I continue the onslaught until I see the body of the destroyer start to spark. "Alright Destroyer prepare to be put out of service... FOREVER!" I let his head barrel straight towards me and I hold the blade in front of me. It took all my might, but I held that blade straight and strong, spliting the destroyer right down the middle. All different fluids sprayed all over me, from oils to the foul fluid from the rotten chunks that he is made up of. All the probes self-destruct and I look up to see a group of dark blue orbs, some gold coins, and some greater healing potions. I walk up to the mass of items, when suddenly my other five sisters pour into the cave. "EMERALD!?" Ruby, Topaz, Sapphire, Diamond, and Amethyst stare in aw at me, drenched in the fluids that run through the destroyer. " So... who's the little sister now?" They all come over and pick me up and carry me home... I am greeted with Fen, Agate, and Ruby's smiles as I am carried through.

_**(Terraria over world Day theme) **_

We had a party that night, their were drinks, bar games, and other Adult conntent that would be better off unmentioned. That morning I awoken to a MAJOR hangover..."Uuhhhhggg!" I look around, for some reason, nothing was trashed. I turn to see Diamond in a maid outfit. "Good morning our hero!" She smiles and leaves me to wander "Diamond, what happened last night?"__


End file.
